


Of Old songs and slow dance

by kryptonon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Neighbors AU, Supercorp endgame, i just really love old songs, mentioned agentreign, vinyl records
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonon/pseuds/kryptonon
Summary: Lena and kara are neighbors and kara is a fan of old songs.OrNeighbor au and songs
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Of Old songs and slow dance

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and I don’t plan on smut yet maybe next time? I made a playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2aYtHi2xK6qsyyau4EMquE?si=TqlYxcD4T8uXnEqe0RzDGQ)

——

Lena got home almost midnight(which was a miracle, her usual time of going home was past midnight or morning), exhausted as she just finished a prototype of a project, she kicked off her heels, she felt like she could just pass out at her bed. She took a hot shower and put on her warm pajamas and slipped to her bed.

After some minute of squirming and change of position, she gets up from laying on her stomach. “This is stupid.” She muttered as she gets up and went to her kitchen to drink some water, it was 2 in the morning she drank and just decided to make a draft of her lab report of the said prototype, and she did. It was 3 am and now mentally exhausted, she slipped to her bed.

There was faint and muffled sound coming from her neighbor, “Tell me when will you be mine, tell me quando, quando, quando~” it was somehow.. soothing that her tensed body that she didn’t know was tensed, relaxed.. before she finally snooze, she shazamed the song and thankfully it was heard. Quando Quando Quando. She drifted to sleep.

It saturday afternoon and lena was taking a bath when heard a muffled sound again, and she doesn’t know the title but it was like meant for a shower song, as the second chorus, she hummed, “I wanna fall from the stars, hmm hmm into your arms, I, Hmm hmm you, I hope you comprehend~” quite disappointing that she can’t shazamed the song as she was in the showers, she just hummed until she was done. 

She wasn’t really that musically inclined, her childhood or if she even has one, she was forced to learn to play different kinds of instruments, she knows how to play, piano, saxophone, flute, and harp. She wanted to play guitar but her mother said it wasn’t lady like. So knowing much music isn’t really her thing, she can travel without music, can shower without music, can read her book without music.. not that she hates it, she haven’t really put time to find her music choice, but her neighbor sure knows hers.

Another exhausting night but she again managed to perfect the prototype she managed to finished last week, and now it just needs few trials and it’s off to the market. Feeling buzzed, she and her one and only friend, sam who was also with her down to their cave(lab) drank some few prosecco at the bar near L-Corp, She and sam chatted happily, and not work related, when sam went to pee, it took her quite awhile, she ordered another flute of prosecco, “Wow, that costs like 4 months of my rent..” lena sipped her flute and faced the woman obviously trying to make a conversation, turns out it was a beautiful blonde, “Is that supposed to be a compliment?” She asked and sipped again. “How do you take it?” The blonde grinned, lena was about to answer when the blonde got called out from a booth, “I’m sorry, they’re thirsty for their shots,” the blonde chuckled, got the shots, she heard the woman scowled. 

“Sorry it took awhile, the comfort room didn’t bring me any comfort, it smelled bad.” Sam said and lena chuckled. They called it a day and she went home. she slipped into her pajamas, even buzzed, she still managed to just lay and wait for sleep to come, she doesn’t have any lab reports to do, lena rested her back on her head board, turned on her tv and randomly shifts through channels.

Finally, sleep on its way, heavy eye lids, she was ready to sleep and she heard another relaxing song, and this she was familiar to it, she heard it from her father’s vinyls, How can you mend a broken heart, it’s another version, it wasn’t like how she heard it in her father’s vinyl.. 

This one clings to her, and made her more buzzed and finally sleepy..

\- -

another weekend came and lena was feeling good as she has been quite productive from the previous weeks. So she snuggled on the reclining chair near the window sill of her room, wearing her glasses as she read her book, as she read the hundred page, eyes blinking owlishly, she heard it again. 

she hurries to the squared table near her chair and shazamed the song, upbeat song but somehow still made her snap her fingers as she read, blame it on the boogie was the title, as the song ended, another she was familiar but she didn’t know where she heard it, "If you like Pina Coladas, hmm hmm in the rain, Hmm hmm hmm yoga, hmm hmm half a brain, If you like making love at midnight, hmm hmm of the cape, I'm the love that you've looked for, hmm hmm me, and escape" she hummed the chorus.. she was enjoying the playlist of her neighbor and as she flips the page to the 3rd chapter, her neighbor’s playlist ended.. 

Lena was down to the 5th chapter when a rock song intro disrupted the long silence after the last familiar song played.. it was loud that the bass vibrates to her room and made ripple at the glass of water sitting at her table and almost fell, she caught it and she lay her book from where the glass of water lied. 

She set aside the glass of water and went outside to confirm if it’s her next door neighbor was the one playing the loud rock song, she knocked a few times and the song abruptly stopped, and she heard muffled voices, _“hey! I was listening to back in black!” The first woman got shushed, “shh! I think someone’s knocking,”_ lena patiently waited, _“that was nothing!” Another woman, “maybe it’s security! You were playing it too loud!” The woman who shushed._ lena knocked again. _“shit alex! I told you! If this was security, I’m kicking you out!”_

There was a ruffle and the door opened, “I’m so sorry, sir, it was my sis—“ the blonde girl cut her own sentence off, “you’re not security.” Lena smiled awkwardly, she’s way too beautiful to be security, but the beautiful blonde didn’t know that, “I’m not, but you’re music vibrates through my walls, you know, we have thin walls, right?” She politely asked,the blonde gaped at her, lena, again smiled awkwardly, and the blonde blinked owlishly, “yeah, uhh, th-thin walls, right,” the blonde cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, for the vibrating walls, but you’re that prosecco woman down at Livewire, right?” Lena narrowed her eyes at the blonde. 

“You’re the called for the shots..woman.” Lena said they both chuckled, “that was my sister called me, and again it’s my sister whose playing the loud song.” Lena smiled, “it’s okay, maybe toned it down, a little?” The blonde nodded and lena smiled again and gestured that she’s going back to her place, she turned her heels when, “So thin walls, meaning you.. heard my playlist?” Lena, again, turned her heels to face the blonde, “Yeah, but yours is more...relaxing and pleasant.” The blonde laughed, “I’m really sorry about the noise, I’m Kara, by the way, Kara Danvers.” Lena smiled, the beautiful blonde has now have a name. 

“Lena, Lena Luthor.” She said and shook the blonde’s hand. “Sorry again.” Kara said and lena just smiled and finally went back to her place. As she close her door, lena have no idea why she was smiling widely, she shook her head and it was now quiet, lena resumed to her reading.

\- -

Lena was at the restaurant near her apartment, she was reviewing and rewriting spreadsheets, sam was supposed to be here but her daughter ruby had an emergency at school which ended up sam just sending the spreadsheet through mail. 

Lena ordered her salad, rewriting the spreadsheets, “lena?” She put her head up, “Kara, hi.” The blonde looked so beautiful on her khaki pants, brown suede loafers, a button down, and her dorky glasses. “Hi! What’re you doing here?” Lena smiled politely. “I was supposed to meet my friend but got stood up.” Lena jokingly said. “Whaaaat? Why would—“ lena cut her off. “Joke, it’s a joke.” Lena grinned and kara chuckled. “But I was, meeting a friend but her daughter had an emergency, so hi, spreadsheets.” Kara nodded in recognition.

“Well, I’m here for dinner with my sister—kara’s phone dinged— who stood me up too. Wow.” She said and they both chuckled. “Do you mind?” Kara gestured at the stool in front of lena. “No, not all.” Kara sat and made face like she was thinking hard, “Sooo, something tells me I should treat you.” 

“I can treat myself..” lena said slight awkward. “Oh no, n-not for that matter, for the vibrating walls? I mean, I-I still kind of feel bad about it.” Kara said stuttering. “It’s okay, really.” But kara was insistent but not in a annoying way, “Please? Dumplings? Alex stood me up and I’m starving.” Lena chuckled at the way kara sighed like it was so agonizing of her being hungry. “Fine, but just one order.” Lena said and kara grinned, she looks so cute, like a child that was given her candy.

Kara ordered for their dinner, “So what do you do? I mean 3 flutes of prosecco? That’s like a year of my rent.” Lena chuckled, “and the fact that we lived in the same apartment—I-I mean, building, that’s saying something.” Lena shrugged. “I’m working at my family’s company.” 

The blonde face lit up with recognition, “right! Luthor, L-Corp!” Lena bit her lip, this blonde doesn’t know how cute she is, and she’s not doing anything. “And you? Any work? I mean, we live in the same building, that’s saying something.” Kara laughed, her words used against her. “I’m a reporter at CatCo.” Lena hummed, “So should I hide L-Corp’s spreadsheet here or..” kara again laughed.

“I do have dignity of work, and vowed to myself to only expose truth and express someone’s opinion or work with consent, actually, when my cousin visited here, he tagged me along to interview your brother, after that, I got inspired, not on your brother but with the way my cousin wrote about it—I mean, god, that sound so wrong, I’m not saying your brother isn’t inspirational, he’s an inspiration, what inspired me was the moment, not his work—I mean, not _not_ his work—his work, the company’s work saves lives—“ lena cut her off, laughing. “I get it, Kara.” The blonde chuckled. “I’m rambling, I’m sorry..” they continued chatting happily as they eat, and lena saved the spreadsheet.

On their way up to their floor, still chatting, lena enjoyed kara’s chirping self, her ramblings that lena finds cute. She’s a walking sunshine. “This is me, can’t believe we live next door,” Kara chuckled, “do you think we could grab dinner another time?” Lena smiled, “Sure.” But kara continued rambling, “dinner together because we want to and not just because people in our lives stood us up.” Lena laughed that made kara stop and grinned, “I already said yes, kara.” Lena said. 

“Right, yeah, okay, uhm.. I still have to write an article.” Lena nodded. “Could you maybe put on some of your playlist out there?” She said and head to her door. “Sure!” Kara said. And the blonde did, she shazamed the song, it’s intro was saxophone, soothing.. what you won’t do for love.. hmm..

\- -

Dinner after dinner, they became close, lena officially met alex, they sometimes just enjoy each other’s company, their respective work together at each other’s place, like right now, lena is at kara’s place, “I noticed how alex is a brunette and you’re a blonde.. did she dyed her hair?” Lena asked as kara picked a song on her playlist. 

“No, she’s naturally brunette, I’m naturally blonde, and the Danvers’ adopted me when I was 13, train accident, both of my parents died.” Lena felt.. sad, Kara has such a sunny personality, she sees the best in every person even if the person’s not worth it, and she’s all about hope and truth and behind all that is this.. “I’m sorry..” Kara chuckled.

“It’s fine! I love the Danvers, they made me happy and loved. Eliza’s cooking is the best and Jeremiah always have a soft heart, I was born in London, but raised in Midvale. That’s why this next song is, Englishman in New York.” Kara grinned like she did something mind blowing, lena shook her head fondly. “You’re not in New York though.” Kara laughed. “It’s National City and it’s like Metropolis, and It’s like New York.” They both laughed. Kara sang along with her deep voice. 

“I don’t drink coffee, I take tea, my dear..” lena laughed as kara made impressions with the lyrics. “I’m an alien, I’m a legal alien, I’m an Englishwoman in New York~” her dance steps was not meant for the song but it made Lena laugh hard. “That is not for that song!” Lena kept laughing. “Come on, sing with me! Ooh I’m an alien, I’m a legal alien, I’m an Englishwoman in New York~” Lena shook her head and when the song ended they ordered their dinner. 

While eating dinner, “You know, I wasn’t really musically inclined, although I do know how to play various instruments, it was forcefully chugged into me so I hated it when I was younger.” Kara who’s chewing her potstickers asked. “What instruments do you play? And chugged into you? Who would do that?” Lena chuckled. “My mother? I guess.” Lena said and swallowed her chopsticks-ful of chow mein. 

“I can play, piano, saxophone, flute, and harp. What I really wanted to learn was guitar, but my mother just doesn’t want me to do what I love so yeah, I can say I’m childhood-less.” Kara swallowed her last potsticker. “That’s cruel. The Danvers supports me in everything I do, at first alex was so against it and we didn’t really get along before but I learn to love what she loved to do back then, which was basketball and rock songs, our parents installed a basketball ring at our backyard and we get to buy our vinyls, there we clicked.”

“Lex and I used to ‘click’ until he went to college.. and well..” 

days passed and it became their routine to eat dinner, Lena goes home in time or just a few hours after her shift, they sometimes discuss what Lena is working on and Kara often complains about her boss. “You’re going home?” Sam asked as Lena collect her things, “Yeah, I’ll just be doing the report at home, why?” 

“I was going to ask you to come have a drink or something.” Lena looked at sam. “It’s Wednesday night.” Sam laughed, “So? Wednesday is the new Saturday.” Lena chuckled, “No, Thursday is the new Saturday.” Sam raised her brow playfully at Lena. “You’ve been going home on time these past few days.. hmm?” 

“And that’s bad, because?” Sam collected her things too. “It’s not bad, just strange, you’re Lena ‘I work every day every night’ Luthor.” They laughed, “I met someone.” Lena smiled at Sam’s enthusiasm, “Do tell.” Lena smiled playfully. “Next time.” Sam gasped as they went out of the building, “Such a cliffhanger.” 

Lena came home and kara was already in her apartment, “You don’t mind me coming in without you, right?” Kara asked as lena kicks her heels off at the door. 

Kara was fooling around her kitchen and seeing it.. how kara is already so familiar with Lena’s place.. it’s so domestic and it swoops her stomach. She knows all kara has to offer was friendship. And maybe she can do that, if she gets home to something like this.. it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“No, not at all.” Lena smiled and head to her room. “So, Let’s watch a movie? I see you haven’t touch your netflix account.” Kara said and she can hear it from her room. She changed into a comfortable wardrobe. Short dolphin shorts and gray shirt.

“Yeah, I haven’t, I just subscribed but not really going to watch anything.” Lena said as she emerge from her room and to the kitchen to have some orange juice. “Thank heavens you got me then!” Kara said and led them to lena’s living room. 

“I’m going to movie-cate you.” Lena raised her brow. “Movie + educate= movie-cate.” Kara said in a _duh_ tone, lena chuckled. “Harry Potter. That’s the first ever, please tell me you watched it.” Lena nodded. “I did, and read the books too.” Kara sigh in relief. “Disney movies?”

“Uhm, no, childhood-less, remember?” Kara nodded understanding. “Why don’t we start with a classic? Breakfast club.” Lena hummed. “Take outs first?” 

“Oh, I ordered already.” Kara said. “Of course you did.” Kara set up their place as they wait for their take out. 

“You know, there’s this memory board I have at my apartment.” Lena hummed. “And this polaroid cam.” Kara said and bring out the cam. “Where did that came from?” Lena asked as she did not noticed it. “It’s been here at your couch.” 

“So?” Kara lifted the cam and shook it slightly. “No. I do not take pictures.” Lena said putting her index finger in front of kara. “I once saw you were on the cover of CatCo.” 

“That was for work. Doesn’t count.” Lena said and sipped her almost forgotten orange juice. “Please?” Kara plead and did that puppy dog eyes. “Seriously? You’re pulling that?” Kara pouted.

“Fine. Just one.” Kara raised her index and middle finger and lena raised her brow. “Fine! Goodness, alex was right.” Kara raised her fist and laughed. 

They posed, first one where they just smiled, and lena didn’t know where she got the guts but the second was she kissed kara on the cheeks and kara just made a face and raised her brow playfully.

“This one is cute.” Lena said with the second one. “Do you wanna keep it? I can keep the first one.” Lena smiled, “Is it okay?” Kara laughed. “It’s our picture! Of course!” The doorbell rang and kara got up to get their take out.

Lena scanned the pictures through her phone. “Okay! Let’s go! Breakfast club.” Kara gave lena her chow mein and set aside the salad. “I’m going to post these though.” Kara said fanning the polaroids. “You still got films?” Kara hummed. “Yeah, my friend james, he’s a photographer at CatCo, supplies me.” 

“Films are quite expensive, you two must have been really friends.” Lena said and kara just nodded. “Okay, breakfast club has the amazing sound track, like, god tier! Queen of all classic movies.” Kara focused on the movie as it started. But lena is a sucker and couldn’t really focus on the movie because kara is looking effortlessly cute and she has freedom in staring and drinking in kara. She was mumbling some lines from the movie and mimicking some gestures. 

“This one’s my favorite.” Kara whispered that made lena look at the screen for awhile.  
Whispering like someone or something can even hear her. Lena shook her head and just watch and ate. Kara laughed as the one lead do back flips and danced. “How did this became the god tier of movies?” Lena asked but kara hushed her and lena can just rolled her eyes. 

As the ending came, lena finished her salad and slipped one or two kara’s potstickers and is now resting her head on kara’s shoulder, okay, maybe watching a movie isn’t so bad. “There! There! Here it comes!” Kara gestured the tv. “Hey, hey, hey, hey!” Lena laughed, okay the song was catchy and definitely one of the ones in kara’s playlist. 

And when the male lead raised his fist kara did the same. “It was so good, right?” Lena nodded enthusiastically, _yeah it was so good staring at you for like an hour, you look so adorable._

Kara danced around as the credits go on, slide from the kitchen (she put their trash to the bin) to lena as her feet were socked and then sat beside lena, the latter had her back on the couch and was full and happy, she really can get use to this, but then she yawned, “you know, I’m still going to movie-cate you but I think you need some Zs.” Lena shook her head.

“Nooo, we can watch another.” She almost whined, “You’re sleepy, and I’m really serious with my job to movie-cate you. I want you to learn.” Kara grinned cheekily and lena almost pout but nope, she ain’t gonna do that. She squeaked when kara scooped her and carried her in bridal style to her room and gently put her down the bed. “Good night, nerd.” Lena chuckled and stifled a yawn. 

Kara was about to go out of the room, “stay?” Lena asked. The blonde stopped and turn to lena, “Are you sure? I mean I’m only a wall away..” lena nodded and tapped the left side of the bed, the blonde reluctantly walked over, “Are you really sure? I’m kinda invading your space..” lena laughed, “yes, come on.” She took kara by her hands and took the warm comfort from her best friend’s hands. Kara turned to her and grinned warmly, “Good night, nerd.”

“Good night, oaf.” She felt kara’s lips on her forehead and drifted to her dreamland.

\- -

Lena was down at the labs, finally on trial with this new portable filtration water system, sam got them their coffee. One thing she really took advantage of having her brother as the CEO of this company, she gets her personal lab, she took sam with her when the brunette moved here in national city. Her mother, Lillian was the one managing the Metropolis office and lex was the one here in National City, but lately lex has been hinting on his early retirement.

Lena took a seat and checked her phone, there was a text from kara.

 **[Kara 🦖]:** hey

 **[Kara 🦖]:** game night tonight?

 **[Kara 🦖]:** im sorry for the late notice, they all just got their free time.

 **[Kara 🦖]:** you in?

Lena smiled and replied, _depends on the food, and i suck at board games unless chess and can i bring my friend?_

 **[Kara 🦖]:** i got u babe

 **[Kara 🦖]:** you got a friend? 😱

 **[Kara 🦖]:** kidding! Sure! I wanna know him or her

Lena laughed and replied _see you later_ she back read and felt her cheeks heated, kara called her babe. “You look dumb smiling to yourself.” Sam said as she entered the lab. “Why so grumpy, sammy?” Sam huffed. “Someone spoilt my drink, thank heavens it was on her and not me.” 

“So you bought another drink?” Lena asked and got her coffee from the tray. “Obviously, and she payed.” Lena chuckled, sam is so cute. “Anyway, you in tonight? Kara got some game night and I told her I’m going to bring a friend.” Lena took a sip of her coffee and took out the cinnamon roll sam bought. “Sure, ruby will be at her friend’s house for overnight and alex said she got a game night to attend too.” 

Alex that lena doesn’t know what her surname is, as sam said it, its who she fooling around with but lena can tell it isn’t just fooling around besides alex loves sam’s kid ruby so it was a plus point for alex. “Huh, funny, kara’s sister name’s alex too and she’ll be there.” Lena said and took a bite of the cinnamon roll, sam took a sip of her coffee first before responding, “coincidence?” They both shrugged and finished their snack.

She and sam collected their things early as sam said she would go home and accompany ruby to her friends first and get change to a more comfortable clothes, as they went down to the parking lot, lena’s phone rang and when sam saw the contact name, she made face and lena just laughed then answered.

“Hey.” Lena said as she waved goodbye to sam and went inside her Porsche. “Hey, so I’m at the front of your company’s building, I’m about to buy snack and ice cream for tonight, I was hoping to drop in your work place.” Lena started the engine, “oh, I’m about to head home but okay, I’m picking you up there, wait for me.” Kara said her okay and lena hung up. 

Lena went out of the parking lot and took turn around the block and went in front of L-corp. She saw kara and stopped in front of her, “this is neat.” The blonde said as she went in and lena chuckled, kara look so cute, like she was really amazed. “So where to, miss?” Lena asked when kara had put her seatbelt on. “To the stars.” Kara laughed. “Wait you do know the reference, right?” 

Lena rolled her eyes, “I’ve watched titanic, yes, no really, where to?” Kara laughed. “Target.”

They went to target, “your ride is really cool.” Lena grinned, “I told you, if you say yes about me being your sugar momma, I’d buy you anything.” Kara rolled her eyes. “Stop teasing.” They got their carts and it was an impromptu grocery shopping for lena too, the fact that kara always eat whenever they were hanging out at her place, lena’s supply is going zero because of kara. But it was all right because when it was kara’s, her favorite snacks was there too, like the nori, kara hates it but she buys stock for lena.

Saying that in her mind... they were so.. domestic and felt like a couple... _oh goodness_ the fact they’re doing groceries felt domestic too.. damn. “Remember the stocks you’re putting in the cart.” Kara said and they went for the ice cream, “shouldn’t this be the last one to get? They’re going to melt.” Lena said kara stopped mid air from getting some tubs. “Right. Snacks first.” They went to the snacks aisle and kara grabbed handful of snacks. “Hey ba—bud, bud, I was going to say, bud. Uhm still mint chocolate chip? Winn and alex will be disgusted.” Lena nodded. “Why bud, though?” Kara visibly swallowed. “Uhm, pet name?” Lena looked at kara with scrutiny, she wasn’t really the one who likes or even bother with pet names. Lena just shrugged and they went to the counter.

\- -

“Why don’t you go here already?” Kara almost whined through the phone with lena. “I told you, I’m going to wait for sam.” Kara groaned, they’ve only been separated for like less than half an hour but she felt like lena is lightyears away from her. “You can wait for her here, we’re like walls away.” Lena chuckled. “Fine. You’re so whiny.” Kara raised her fist. 

Lena didn’t even bother knocking, kara sat next to lena, “so background check, james loves photography, winn loves science, tech, and is a certified nerd like you! So definitely you two would have a conversation, kelly loves tech too and is a psychiatrist, lucy is a lawyer.” She said and lean to lena and the latter wrapped her arms around kara’s, so result is kara is leaning to lena’s chest. “How bout your sam?” She asked and praying that lena not notice her blush. 

“Well, she loves tech because what else would be our common ground, she got a kid, and super smart like me.” Lena smirked. “The last part was oomf.” Kara said teasingly. “Oh yeah? I have proofs of you saying otherwise.” Kara laughed. “Oomf because you’re not just smart, bud, you’re a genius.” Lena scrunched. “Kinda feel weird with the bud though.” Kara sighed, she almost slipped babe earlier and she thank heavens that lena let the babe slipped in her text. “It’s unique? And cute cause it’s from me.” Kara grinned and look at lena.

“Oh, you mean dork because it’s from you.” Lena smirked and booped kara’s nose and the blonde scrunched her nose. “You’re like a puppy sometimes.” Lena said and kara grinned widely. “A cute one!” Lena bit her lip and in the back of kara’s mind she wanted to be the one bitting it. “Still a puppy.” Kara was about to argue more when the doorbell rang. “That’s sam.” Lena said stood up, kara almost missed the contact.

“So you’re crush live next door?” Lena hushed her. “Damn luthor you got some game.” Sam whispered as lena letting her in. They went to kara’s kitchen, “something you want?” Kara politely asked, Sam smiled at kara. “Just some orange juice.” Lena cleared her throat. “So, Kara, this is Samantha Arias, sam, this is Kara—“ kara cut her off instead and hand sam the orange juice and extended her hand, “Kara Danvers.” Sam smiled. “Wait, Danvers? Do you know Alex Dan—“ Sam was cut off by a just went in Alex Danvers. “Babe? What’re you doing here?” 

“So she’s your alex.” Lena said. “Sam’s alex? No, She’s my alex!—Kara clearly confused—What is happening here?” She asked. “She didn’t know?” Lena asked alex. “She had an idea but I haven’t told sam’s name yet.” Alex turned to sam and kissed her cheek, “I didn’t know this was the game night we were talking about!” Lena turned to sam, “You haven’t even mentioned me to your sam/alex?” She and kara asked in unison. Sam and alex both turned to them surprised and the four of them looked at each other and laughed.

“Ooookay, Let’s do this again, Kara, this is Sam, my, uh..” Sam smiled, “girlfriend.” Alex and sam looked each other significantly. “Girlfriend.” Alex grinned and pressed a quick kiss on sam. “Still can’t believe lena knew and I don’t.” Kara said pouting and lena laughed, “I didn’t know it was your alex!” Lena, Sam, and Alex went to the living room while kara prepare the snacks when someone went in, “Kelly! Hi!” Alex stood up and hugged the woman, “This is sam and lena.” Both lena and sam said their Hi and hello. 

Sam and alex converse, lena and kelly fall into easy conversation about their respective jobs, next to come was winn and lucy and the last one was james. 

They all started playing, first was a couple games of monopoly, in which lena beat all their asses, “you told me you suck at board games!” Kara whined, lena laughed and stuck her tongue out. Lucy called in for dinner, “okay, but what is your hogwarts house?” Winn asked her and kara sat beside her and conversing with the olsen siblings. “Ravenclaw.” Winn throws her fist up in the air, “we’re in the same house!”  
Winn continued to ramble, Querl or as they call him, brainy, and Nia who kara works with weren’t able to make it as they have deadlines due. The delivery came in and lena let everyone get theirs first, but to her surprise kara gave her a plate with her chow mein and pizza with three potsticker. “Thank you.” She grinned.

The night went on, kara and lena paired up on pictionary and kick all of their asses and then for charades alex and sam beat them by a couple of points because kara was too slow to figure. “Your connection with the Danvers sisters is alarming.” Lucy said pertaining to her and sam and they just laughed. “Let’s play chess?” James asked lena and kara made a face. “What?” He asked kara and the blonde grinned playfully, “Nothing.” 

“Ooh me too! Imma change the loser.” Lena smirked and let james prepare the board, they were sitting on the floor and the coffee table in the middle of her and james, the raven haired woman hitched her breath when she felt kara’s breath on her right cheek, “they don’t know what’s about to hit them.” Kara knows lena’s a prodigy at chess. She seen her awards and trophies. James took the white side and they play.

All throughout the game kara barely left lena’s side, sat beside her crossed legs and hands on lena’s thigh gently squeezing it time to time. Some modern song playing to the background, she doesn’t know if it’s kara’s another playlist but she knows kara is a sucker to old songs.

Lena let james take her time, “dude, come on, just take your turn!” Winn said impatiently. Lucy pulled out some smirn off flavored red white and berry. “Get you one?” Lena nodded, “yes please.” Kara smiled softly at her. Finally, james took his turn that paved a way for lena to double eat his piece. “You took your time for that?” Winn groaned and earned a swat at his nape.

“Your drink.” Kara handed her drink and sat beside lena again. “James you’re such a bore, you’re not even humoring lena here. Easy win.” Kara said as she looked at the board, james glared at her and sighed as he took the last and only move and then he lose. “Okay, Let’s see if james is just dumb or you’re just too good, lena.” Kara laughed at winn’s remark then went on to chat with Lucy who brought the bottle at the side of the sofa. 

It was a fair fight with winn but lena found him too predictable with his body language and frowns and smile he made when he was thinking of a move and lena was a bit _distracted_ with the way kara checking out if she’s okay and then gently squeezing lena’s thigh and playing with her hands. She didn’t mind of course, but it does distract her, plus the knowing look sam was shooting at her, Lena rolling her eyes every time.

By the time winn lose, lena was feeling fuzzy and the others were getting too loud for all the mixed chats across the room, “funny that your name says winn but you lose to lena.” Lucy trashed talk winn and laughed, “I fought a remarkable fight. Right lena?” Lena agreed and Lucy huffed, “of course lena would agree or your fragile little ego would be crushed.” Winn frowned and just started a conversation with sam.

“You okay?” Kara asked lena, “yeah, just a little fuzzy.” Lena smiled. “Want some water?” Kara asked and lena nodded which only made her vision blurred and when she got up, her earth tremors a bit. “Oookay, Let’s get that water for your vision.” 

Alex who was at the sink, “beer would fix your vision, not water.” Kara huffed, “that’ll make it worse.” But alex handed lena a red cup with beer, she drank and yeah, it does help her vision. “See?” Kara rolled her eyes. “Where did you get that beer anyway?” 

“Sam and I bought cups and more drinks, we’re playing pong!” They set up a folding table, “was that always there?” Lena asked. “I don’t even know.” Kara said and shook her head. “Hey love birds! Come play!” Sam yelled as they fill in the cups. “You’re with me, right?” Kara asked as they waltz back to the living room. “Always.” 

They upped the modern song that was playing. “I’m ready to beat your asses!” Lucy said who was with james and then took the turn and missed. “My last made me feel like I would never try again but when I saw you, I felt something I never felt come closer, I'll give you all my love If you treat me right, baby, I'll give you everything~” kara sang the first lyric. 

Kara’s hands was lying on lena’s lower back and just stays there. Lena downed her drink and alex was about to pour a new one when she took her own cup away, “woah, what’s in that first?” 

“Rum and coke, honey, just how you like it.” Sam answered for alex. She let alex fill her cup. Lucy and kara started playing and kara find it hard to down one cup not until lucy downed 2 until there was only three cups on lucy and four on kara, “Come on, kara! Bring it home!” Alex said. she downed one cup, and inevitably, kara won.

“OOOOH! TAKE THAT LANE!” Kara yelled as both of her fist raised and then she quickly prompt lena into a dancing stance and swayed their joined hands up and down and foot work’s circling, “My last made me feel like I would never try again but when I saw you, I felt something I never felt come closer, I'll give you all my love If you treat me right, baby, I'll give you everything~”

After a couple of flip the cup game, lucy knocked down and in james’ arms, winn passed out and thankfully james was sober enough to bring them both home, sam and alex went to lena’s apartment because sam has clothes there to change on and lena stayed at kara’s as the blonde took care of some trash. Lena sat in the couch with her head up, kara changed the song to her old songs playlist.

It was soothing and lena was falling asleep, “hey hey, don’t fall asleep on me!” The blonde said as lena was staying still, eyes closed, holding a cup and head resting on the couch, kara took the cup and put it in the black trash bag she held and then set it inside the cupboard under the sink. “Mhmm, m’not sleeping.” Kara chuckled and held lena’s hand.

“Come on, dance with me!” Kara said as she pull lena. The raven haired woman rested her head on kara’s chest and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s nape. “The song’s fast, why’re we dancing slow?” 

“Will your head handle that?” Kara said softly and wrapped her arms around lena’s waist, the raven haired woman chuckled and even tried to shook her head. “Did you have fun tonight?” The blonde asked softly and swayed their bodies. “It was fun. But more fun if you beat me at monopoly.” 

Kara laughed and held her head back, “I was letting you win, it’s your first game night.” The blonde rested her chin on lena’s head. “I love this song.” She said softly and lena hummed, “you love every old song.” Kara chuckled at that. “I'll stop the world and melt with you~” the blonde sang softly. “You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time, there's nothing you and I won't do, I'll stop the world and melt with you~” lena hummed. “You will?” She whispered, afraid that she might just wake up and this will just be her dream. She felt kara nod, “Always.” 

Lena don’t know or just a drunk thought but she knew, she love the girl holding her, at some point of their shared dinner, movie nights, or them just being together at one place and doing their respective works, she fell _hard_ , maybe her drunk self doesn’t have inhibitions..

They stayed quiet and just swayed, until the next song came.. “this sounds like the one in the breakfast club.” Kara chuckled. “Because they’re both god tier songs.” They sat and kara pulled her to sit on her lap. 

_Welcome to your life,  
There's no turning back,  
Even while we sleep,  
We will find You acting on your best behavior,  
Turn your back on mother nature,  
Everybody wants to rule the world, _

Kara softly kissed her jaw and she snuggled to kara’s neck. “Is this okay?” Kara asked softly, lena nodded or tried to. “More than okay.”

\- -

Kara woke up but didn’t open her eyes and just breathe, she smelled rum, vodka and a hint of cucumber. She almost rose to bed because WHY IS THERE A HINT OF SUCH FRUIT? But then she didn’t, remembering that lena slept beside her instead she snuggled closer and rested her head on lena’s.

Lena hummed and melted into her but still asleep. She felt warmth and secured with lena in her arms.. she would give everything just to feel and be with this woman every minute of everyday.. she took her phone to see what times was it, and it was 10 am.. she swiped left and took a picture with lena snuggled to her neck and she stuck her tongue out. “You’re seriously taking a picture?” Lena turned her back to kara and the latter just hugged her more. “Why—“ kara was cut off. “My head is pounding, don’t even talk.” Kara chuckled and hugged her tighter, “come here, let’s sleep more, and when you wake up, your head will be more tolerable.” She said and kissed lena’s hair. 

Kara knows they’re best friends and she’s crossing a lot of _boundaries_ but lena is there accepting it and not stopping her. She would stop if lena wants to, but right now, they’re gonna sleep some more.

The second time lena woke up, true to kara’s word, her headache is more tolerable, she again was snuggled to kara’s neck. She sighed in relief, oh to wake up snuggled to kara in every waking moment of her life.. she felt kara’s lips pressed on her temple. “How’s your head?” 

“Tolerable.” Lena said and chuckled. “Maybe a coffee would make it more tolerable?” Kara asks and then she started singing, “don’t stay awake for too long, don’t go to bed, I’ll make you cup of coffee for your head, I’ll get you up and going out of bed~” she sang softly, stood up, and went on lena’s side of the bed. “Come on, imma make you some coffee!” 

When they got out of the room, “oh thank God, you two came out, I was going home!” (No pun intended) Alex said as she was putting her mug in the sink. “Oh hold up, Imma airdrop something to you.” Alex said and kara’s phone pulsed. “Okay, bye!” She said and quickly hugs kara and lena. 

“What did she send?” Lena asked as she hoist herself up the stool. “A photo... of us.” Kara said as she gave lena her phone and she prepares the coffee to be brewed. “Well, it looks...cute and, uhm, cozy..” kara sighed and waited for the machine to brew and faced lena, “is this—gestured both of them— really okay? I asked you last night and you were a bit drunk so I don’t know if you’re really comfo—“ lena chuckled at kara’s ramble and cupped her face. “Kara, it’s okay.” Kara sighed and smiled.

“Really?” Lena smiled to and booped kara’s nose, “really really.” Kara beamed, “hey!! that’s a shrek reference!” Lena laughed. The blonde made their coffee. “So I was thinking since we both love old songs,” lena cuts in, “that’s just you, love.” Kara rolled her eyes and continues with what her saying, “We should dedicate each other with songs of how we..uh.. f-feel about.. each..other” 

Lena raised her brow. “But it would be next Saturday.. so no rush.” The raven haired woman sipped her coffee and was delighted with the right amount of bitterness. “Okay, but what are we going to do today?” Kara grinned suggestively as she came to lena’s side. “Cuddle?” Lena laughed. “I’d love that.” She hooked her arms on kara’s nape as she felt the latter’s hand snaked it’s way to her waist. 

They did cuddle that day and just watch some disney movies and so far, lena’s favorite is tangled and then frozen 1 and 2, one is that kara’s song “adaptations” are the best in the three movies. Second is that it’s a bit relatable.. next is the pitch perfect 1-3. Lena now knows where the idea of Movie-cate came from, jesse gave beca some movie-cation but lena ships becca with chloe, the gal saw her naked for goodness sake! 

She had a great time with kara and when monday came, it was like a hell week for college students but worse. The portable water filtration system needed some final reports but before that it needs a couple more of trials, the new disc that they haven’t name yet, it’s an virtual assistant AI technology that she and sam had made now needed a report and first trial, but the logic sort of fucked up so she had to start from scratch so she could see the problem in a new angle then lex is going on a vacation and wants lena to take cover instead of her mother which is probably safe but lena doesn’t want to lose her social life and time with kara, especially.

She sighed in relief as she already fixed the logic of their disc, she then run the trials for the filtration system and sam has been taking notes when she was done, she picked up her phone.

9:08 am  
**[Kara 🦖]:** [cutepuppy.jpg] 

**[Kara 🦖]:** 🥺🥺 so cute

11:36 am

 **[Kara 🦖]:** hii 

**[Kara 🦖]:** have lunch with me?

 **[Kara 🦖]:** I’ll bring u kale 🥺

1:38 pm

 **[Kara 🦖]:** are you okay? Have you eaten lunch?

1:47 pm

 **[Kara 🦖]:** notice me 🥺

Lena grinned, she didn’t notice the time she was fixing a damn logic and had trial and error for codes. She replied, she thought about just replying in one sentence but she didn’t feel like it. 

2:09 pm

_hi_

_noticed you finally_

_yes, im okay_

_I haven’t ate my lunch yet_

_sooo, have late make up lunch and early-ish dinner with me? 🙁_

She waited and sighed, kara’s probably have something to finish too, “you good with the report? I’m gonna have some late lunch.” She asked sam who’s typing away the report. “I’m good. a double patty burger for me please?” Lena bid her okay and went out.

On her way down she kept checking for a notification and was about to just order a take out when she ran into someone literally and sent her phone flying but with the someone had good reflexes caught her phone, “I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking— lena!”

“Kara? What are you doing here?” Lena surprised to see the who she was just thinking and now in front of her. “My phone died and when I was about to call you, so I came here as soon as I can..” lena grinned, “so late make up and early-ish dinner with you?” Kara asked and nodded then laughed.

They went to the japanese place near L-corp, walking side by side as they catch up on what they were doing and lena explained why she hasn’t texted kara and as they wait for their order, kara told her funny stories and the dog she encountered just by going to work earlier and lena attentively listened and laughed.. 

“So, have you thought of a song yet?” Kara hopefully asked. Lena actually thought of one as she made a spotify account and went through dozen of random playlists that sunday after they agreed to find a song that best describes their feelings for each other. She had a list but she still can’t find it suitable. “I bet you have thought one now?” She asked.

the truth is kara had not thought one but a dozen of songs that can best describe what she feels for Lena, “I haven’t, uh, decided which one yet?” 

“Are we going to sing it? Because you do know, I don’t sing.” Lena asked as their order is being serve. “We don’t have to.” Kara laughed.

They ate as they talk more about their day, kara was now complaining about her boss which will soon retire and she’s hopeful that the new boss will be more pleasant. Lena talked about how lex is being whiny in the office and is hinting an early retirement. 

They were on the way to L-corp from big belly burger for sam’s double patty burger, “Japanese cuisine was delicious.” Kara said, “maybe we should eat more at one, yeah?”

Lena smirked, “Are you indirectly asking me out, Miss Danvers?” Kara grinned showing her pearl whites and tilt her eyes to her left, “Maaaaybe..” lena laughed.  
“You gonna have to up your game, Miss Danvers.” Kara just grinned. 

“Good luck on your reports, Miss Luthor.” Kara kissed her forehead and turn her heels, trying(and failing) to hide her blush to what she did. Lena too did blush and just shook her head, her lips were warm and swoop her stomach just like it did when kara kissed her jaw the night they slept beside each other.. 

“My double patty burger came in too long, lena! I’m starving!” Lena smiled apologetically and handed sam the bag containing her double patty burger and fries, “I’m sorry.” 

The week went on and they somehow got stuck in an error by Wednesday for their disc that they still don’t know what to name. she was thinking of either neo or lumos. Neo = new and lumos = light. By friday she and sam finally came up with a name and put it in the codes for trial, it was Lumos. 

She and kara decide to have a date night at kara’s place, Saturday night, they mainly stay up at kara’s because of the sound system that lena doesn’t have and kara’s mostly whining about it. 

It was an early afternoon and lena still don’t have a song for kara and just now, crossing out the songs she had from the playlists. 

Lena came home and quickly changed to her comfortable clothes, running shorts and a cotton sweater, then she knocked on kara’s. “Hi.” She greeted. “Hi.” Kara parroted.

“I just made dinner.” Lena made face of her being intrigued, “Is it edible?” Kara gasp. “How dare you! Do you wanna eat or not?” Lena laughed. “I do, love, I had a long day, but we manage to put Lumos to trial by monday.” 

“That’s great!” Lena hummed, “What did you cook for dinner?” Kara put on a timer for 2 minutes, “I saw this recipe on YouTube, sprite chicken, it looks easy so I gave it a try.” She said and took her seat in front of lena in the kitchen stools. Kara fill her in with her day was, much to her pleasure, her boss was sick and a woman was in charge and did not give her much deadline to finish. The timer rang, “I cooked it for an extra couple of minutes for it to be crunchy.” She said as she put on some gloves and got the tray. 

“The recipe said it will be good with rice but I made mashed potato and grilled asparagus.” She said while chopping the whole chicken. “Ooh the sauce is thick.” Lena said. Kara served the dish, it was surprisingly edible, and really delicious. 

“Hmm, wow, it’s delicious.” Kara squint her eyes at lena, “You say that like you’re surprised...” lena swallowed. “Uhh, yeah! Your first two attempt in cooking was a disaster.” Kara pouted, “I think you’re full.” She said and was about to take lena’s plate. “Ah, ah! I said it was delicious! It’s a compliment!” Kara scrutinizingly looked at her and started digging.

“So, are we gonna listen after we eat?” Lena asked. “I think you may want to go first, i feel like I will listen to a whole playlist.” She said chewing her asparagus. “Oh, don’t flatter yourself, but I got two—gesturing her index and middle finger—songs for you, and the second one is for you to decide on.” Kara said and got her phone and connected it to her speakers and the first song played, and as she came back to the kitchen island, instead of sitting in front of lena, she lay a hand in front of lena.

“May I?” Lena grinned and took her hand and she wrapped her arms around kara’s nape as the latter wrapped her’s around the raven haired woman’s waist. “I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble, we never could have come this far,” kara hummed and lena rests her head on kara’s chest. “I took the good times; I'll take the bad times, I'll take you just the way you are~” Kara rests her head on top of lena’s and they swayed.

“I don't want clever conversation, I never want to work that hard,” kara again hummed as the singer hummed, “I just want someone that I can talk to, I want you just the way you are~” 

“I need to know that you will always be, the same old someone that I knew, Oh what will it take till you believe in me, the way that I believe in you?” She cupped lena’s face, “I said I love you and that's forever, and this I promise from the heart,” kara hesitated to press her lips to lena’s but ended up on her forehead, “I could not love you any better, I love you just the way you are~” kara tries again, “Can I?” She asked whispering, lena nodded as kara was slowly leaning, but lena closed the gap between them, it took kara a full 2 seconds to respond and deepen the kiss.

When they pulled away, both smiling, and then they laughed. They went back to their food, “So, can you top that?” Lena chuckled, “We both know who’s the top here.” Kara laughed at that, “The second one?” Kara chewed her chicken, “It’s next.” She grinned. 

They ate and kara sang it while they eat and it swoops her stomach, whether kara or kara’s cooking is the reason, she don’t know. “Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours!” She sang and pointed on lena, “If ever, I did not put a return address, so I’m all yours and you have to deal with it.” the latter laughed and grinned at kara. 

“The answer, is a song too.” Lena said and wiped her lips as she was done and drank her water. She connected her device and hit the song.

The intro played, “Ooh, I don’t know this.” Kara said and taking their plates to the sink. “It’s a filipino artist, but an english song.” Lena said and now lay her hands to kara. “I thought no singing?” Kara asked as she took lena’s hand. “Yes, I just what to feel it. It’s a beautiful song.” 

_There I was an empty piece of a shell,  
just mindin' my own world,  
without even knowin',  
what love and life were all about,_

_Then you came,  
You brought me out of the shell,  
You gave the world to me,  
And before I knew,  
There I was so in love with you,_

They swayed again, “They sound so neat and smooth.” Lena grinned, “I would say that it’s like what I feel for you but I wouldn’t because it sounds corny, but I already did so,” Kara laughed. 

_You gave me a reason for my being,  
And I love what I'm feelin',  
You gave me a meaning to my life,  
Yes, I've gone beyond existing,  
And it all began when I met you, _

“When I met you.” Lena said it and looked at kara. The blonde ducked her head hiding(and failing) her blush, lena chuckled. 

_I love the touch of your hair,  
And when I look in your eyes,  
I just know, I know I'm on to something good,  
And I'm sure, my love for you will endure,  
Your love will light up my world,  
And take all my cares away with the aching part of me~_

Kara grinned, “Okay, you top on this one, just this one.” Lena laughed.

 _You gave me a reason for my being,  
And I love what I'm feelin',  
You gave me a meaning to my life,  
Yes, I've gone beyond existing,  
And it all began when I met you, _

kara hummed the chorus as she was familiar with it now, “This is our song now.” She declared and pressed a kiss on lena. “And for the answer..” the intro played and kara grinned, “This, I know.” She took lena’s hands and her other hand on lena’s waist stayed. 

_I, I'm I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me  
Cause you~ make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you~ _

Kara twirled lena as they were both laughing, goofing around kara’s living room.

_Oh baby  
Let's, let's stay together ('gether)  
Lovin' you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad! _

“It’s a yes, then?” Lena fondly rolled her eyes. “What else will it be, you big goof?” The blonde laughed. “Big goof and all, but you love me.” Lena smiled, “and you’re _my_ big goof.” Lena pressed her lips on kara’s and latter smiles and responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me some ideas at tumblr, loverrr-rrr
> 
> Do i add another chapter? Or perhaps make it a series?


End file.
